The Reason
by Agency-Stiles-011890
Summary: Song-fic. Hoobastank's "The Reason" (KIBBS)
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Reason

Author: Jay-Jay

Rating: PG

Paring: KIBBS (is there any other option?)

Spoiler Info: Song Fic based on "The Reason" by Hoobastank

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything having to do with NCIS.

A/N: This is my first Navy NCIS Fan Fic... so bear with me.

_Kate was driving home from her last day at work at NCIS when she heard a song that made her think about her boss, Jethro Gibbs and why she left.  
_  
"I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know"  
  
_She wasn't a perfect person and she definitely knew that. She never meant to cause him any pain, but her feelings were too much to handle. She knew he didn't feel the same way, but she needed him to know how she felt._  
  
"I've found a reason for me 

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you"  
  
_She had changed for him. All though now it didn't matter, he had proven to her that he didn't feel the same way about her as she did about him.  
_  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear"  
  
_She would live with that feeling for the rest of her life. The feeling of regret for hurting him like she did, it would never go away and she knew it. She wished more than anything that she could take it all away. She wished that he would let her be the one to be there for him. She needed him to know before she left.  
_  
"I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you"  
  
_She had shown him the side that no one else got to see. He was her reason for waking up every morning. She loved him and it killed her to know that he didn't feel the same.  
  
She would always regret leaving him, but she knew that she couldn't go through life seeing him everyday and knowing that she couldn't have him. Even though he was her reason._

Hit the button... U know u want to. Should I continue?


	2. Running Away

Title: The Reason ch.2 Running Away Author: Jay-Jay and K Rating: PG Paring: KIBBS (is there any other option?) Spoiler Info: Song Fic based on "The Reason" by Hoobastank Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything having to do with NCIS.  
  
Kate was glad to be getting out of this place. She kept trying to convince herself that what she was doing was best for her and Gibbs. She was sad that she had to leave Tony, Abby, and Ducky too, but she would miss Gibbs the most.  
  
"Kate, Kate!" She heard Tony yell over the crowd. She looked up to see him waving his hand in the air. She could only see Tony, but thought maybe, just maybe, Gibbs might have come with them.  
  
"Hey Tony." She said as he, Abby, and Ducky moved closer.  
  
"Hey. How much longer until your flight?"  
  
"About twenty minutes."  
  
"Good, Abby was concerned that we would get here and you would have already left."  
  
"I was not the one worried, you were. So worried that I think he drove faster than Gibbs does when he's in a bad mood." Abby stated.  
  
"I didn't go that fast, did I?" Tony asked as he looked at Ducky.  
  
"Not quite that fast, but close." The doctor said as they sat down and Kate looked around the airport for the tenth time since they got there.  
  
"You expecting someone Kate?" Tony asked as he looked around as well.  
  
"No." She said as she sat down with a sad look on her face.  
  
"He's not coming Kate."  
  
"We tried but it was useless, Jethro just refused to come." Ducky said as Kate gave a small smile.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? I wasn't looking for Gibbs."  
  
"Yeah you were."  
  
"All passengers for Flight 281 for San Diego please board at this time." The announcer said.  
  
"Well, that's me." Kate said as they all stood.  
  
"Goodbye Kate." Abby said as she gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Bye Abby."  
  
"Bye Caitlyn." Ducky said as he hugged her as well. "You will be greatly missed."  
  
"Bye Ducky, thanks, I'll miss you guys too."  
  
"Bye Kate." Tony replied as he gave her a smile.  
  
"What no hug?" Kate asked as she looked at him with a smile.  
  
"Well, okay." He said as he pulled her into a big hug. "You better keep in touch."  
  
"Don't worry, I will." She said as Tony released her. "I gotta go guys. I'll call you once I get settled."  
  
"Okay, bye Kate."  
  
"Bye." She said as she waved. She handed the woman her ticket and just before she gets on the plane she takes one last look around the airport hoping to see Gibbs. A sad look comes to her face when she still doesn't see him. 'Why did I have to fall for the one guy I not only can't have, but won't even pay a speck of attention to me? It's the last time I'll ever see him and he can't even say goodbye? What did I do to him that's made him so mad that he can't even come see me off? That damned rule of his, he wouldn't give me a chance to see if it would work. But it doesn't matter, because I won't, no I can't, care about him anymore. But I love him, but he doesn't love me. If he did he wouldn't let me go, would he?' 


End file.
